99 Things People Don't Know About Spencer Reid
by thecolorgrey
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up.


**Title: **99 Things Most People Don't Know About Spencer Reid

**Author: **thecolorgrey

**Summary: **The title pretty much sums it up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds nor am I making a profit

**A/N: **This is just a fun little something I wrote to pass some time. This whole thing was written in about an hour so it's probably not going to be amazing or anything like that. I tried to number each entry thing but I can't really figure out how to do that (I'm not computer savy AT ALL) so I'm sorry if it's difficult to read. Please read, enjoy, and possibly leave a review if you can. :)

99 Things Most People Don't Know About Spencer Reid

He's never been out of the United States.

When he was 7, he conducted an experiment to see if deliberately hurting himself would snap his mother out of an episode. The results were inconclusive.

He lost his virginity when he was 15 at a college party. He hasn't gotten drunk since.

He's had approximately 3 girlfriends—the first one cheated on him, the second one only dated him to further her professional status, the other one stole money from his bank account.

He's afraid everyone secretly hates him.

The reason he doesn't drive much is because when he was 18, he accidently ran over a dog. It didn't survive.

He was hospitalized when he was 2 for falling off a bridge- he wanted to see if he could fly.

He's slept with more men than women, but only has relationships with women.

When Emily faked her death, he went to see his mother. She didn't recognize him. He hasn't been back.

He envies everyone else for being able to believe in things that are totally illogical. Like religion. Or magic.

The best day of his life was when he held his godson in his arms for the first time.

The worst day of his life was when he held his godson in his arms for the first time, knowing it wasn't his son.

He knows for a fact that if he started taking Dilaudid again, he won't stop.

He wants kids but knows he never will because he would never take the chance of passing on Schizophrenia.

An Italian Mobster taught him how to drive.

In his high school years, he shoplifted to support him and his mother. Nobody had a clue.

He believes he has created the perfect plan for murder. He even has a list of victims.

He isn't afraid of developing Schizophrenia because he would be insane, he's afraid of developing Schizophrenia because he would lose everything that made him special—his mind.

In his mind, Emily Prentiss will never replace Elle Greenaway.

Ever since Tobias Hankle, he's had a severe fear of needles.

He's also never eaten fish again.

His greatest fear is waking up one morning and finds that he's no longer a genius.

He smoked pot once when he was 17 with his friend Ethan.

He secretly loves it when Morgan calls him "Pretty Boy".

He still visits Adam/Amanda once a month.

The first time he realized something was wrong with his mother was when she called him "Daniel"—Uncle Daniel had been dead for 2 years. Spencer was 6 years old.

From the moment he leaves from work to the time he goes to sleep, he thinks if he made the right choice in staying with the BAU.

He has a thing for blondes.

He sees Hotch as more of a father than anyone he has ever known. Even Gideon.

As a kid, he always wanted a brother.

He has been medically diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD). Although it is very minor.

He still keeps Gideon's letter to him in his nightstand.

He can play the piano.

When he was born, he didn't cry. The doctors thought that something was medically wrong with him but his mother simply said he "was special". She was right.

He has a scar across his shoulder from falling down a flight of stairs because he was distracted reading a book. He tells everyone he was attacked by a dog.

After Emily faked her death, he became one of the best shots in the FBI from all of his time at the shooting range.

William Reid sends him letters every now and then. He burns them all.

Nobody knows the real reason why he quit Dilaudid. It wasn't for his job.

Despite what his coworkers think, he has a social life outside the BAU.

When he really thinks about it, he wouldn't change his life for a thing.

He used to get answers wrong on purpose in class to see if the kids would stop being mean to him if he wasn't so smart.

He can't swim.

He was 8 the first time his father told him he wished he had a normal son, and it wasn't the last.

Halloween is his favorite holiday because it gives him a chance to act like a kid.

He didn't cry when his father left.

If he could have any superpower in the world, he would want to be invisible.

He likes his hair better long.

When he was 22, he accidently shot his FBI Trainer in the foot.

He hasn't physically said "I love you" to anyone except his mother.

He dreads each phone call he gets; afraid it's going to tell him his mother is gone.

He likes to go rock-climbing.

His favorite book as a kid was _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _because it could help him escape the real world even if it was just for a few moments.

Ethan had tried to get him to skateboard when they were in college—he broke his leg in two places.

He's been in fist fights before—mostly with the Italian Mobster who taught him how to drive. He always lost.

It's hard to get him really angry, but when someone tells him he can't do something, he goes ballistic.

Along with classical music, he has a wide collection of rock, metal, and post-hardcore CD's.

He's actually a decent singer.

On more than one occasion, he wished he had a better mother. He immediately hates himself afterwards for thinking that.

He almost committed suicide when he was 28.

He has an irrational fear of monkeys.

His favorite color is navy blue.

He carried his messenger bag around because he knows it drives Morgan crazy not knowing what he keeps in there.

The scariest moment of his life was when he was with Rossi and they heard on the news a black, government-issue SUV had blown up—and Reid knew it belonged to someone on the team.

He was immensely careful about who came to his house when he was a kid because he thought they would call Social Security and take him away from his mom.

He was arrested once when he was 19 for throwing his backpack through a library window.

He sleeps naked.

He has severe abandonment issues.

He sees a therapist twice a week, every week.

He stashes money in his shoes because he's known to forget to bring his wallet to places.

When he was a kid, he wanted to be a garbage man. He always thought it would be fun to ride on the back of the truck.

Sometimes, he thinks about how his life would have turned out if he continued to take Dilaudid. He thinks he would be dead.

He thinks about Gideon all the time—he wonders if he's happy wherever he is. Then he remembers he doesn't care.

He still hasn't forgiven JJ and Hotch for keeping the fact that Emily alive a secret; a dinner party at Rossi's doesn't solve everything.

He's not scared to die.

He stopped wearing his glasses because Morgan broke them when they were wrestling one day. Morgan then offered to buy him contacts. He can't help but wonder if it was all planned.

He dreams about being buried alive almost every night.

After Haley Hotchner was killed, he lives in fear every day that his job would be the death of his mother.

The story he told Morgan about being stripped naked and tied to the goal post doesn't even reach the top 5 list of worst things that happened to him in high school.

He didn't start talking until he was 5 years old.

Doctors actually thought he was mentally _behind _as a kid because of his lack of communication skills.

When he was 7, government agents came to his house and offered his parents 20 million dollars to give them their son to work for them. His mother chased them out of the house with a baseball bat.

He was sent to the hospital when he was in college because he kept forgetting to eat.

He prefers chalkboards over whiteboards.

He conditions his hair.

He has a tattoo of the word _Vita _which means "Life" in Latin on his ankle in very small letters.

Killing Philip Dowd had shaken him more than he ever admits.

He can't cook if his life depended on it.

In every single thing he does, his mind already finds out some mathematical thing about it.

Sometimes, he wonders what his life would be like if he were born normal.

He was invited to the White House when he was 12, but couldn't go because he had been sick with Strep Throat.

He used to climb trees as a kid. He still does it sometimes.

He owns 2 cats named Spock and The Doctor, respectively.

He has zero respect for his own father. Who doesn't come visit their only child in the hospital when they had been held at gun point and tortured for two days? Or, better yet, abandons their ten year old child with a paranoid Schizophrenic?

He thinks of Morgan as his protective, older brother… who can be ridiculously annoying sometimes.

He walks the thin line between genius and insanity, and sometime he isn't sure which side he's on.

He contacts Nathan Harris from time to time, checking in on his progress at his mental hospital.

He misses the Las Vegas heat almost daily.

He really wishes people would stop calling him "kid".

He keeps a bottle of Dilaudid hidden in his sock drawer—he isn't sure why he can't throw it away, he just knows he can't.


End file.
